Missing Strings
by TrunksGirlK
Summary: Cant tell what its about from my generic title? Guess you should read and find out. Sessh/kagu His only love is gone; is it her brothers fault for two timing, her father for betraying, is it his fault for not committing, or could it be another reason that he just doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

Another story that I will most likely never finish why not? So this is a AU Sess/Kagu story. Anything in the bold is Sesshomarus thoughts. Even the ones that are Kagura speaking. But other than that please enjoy. I honestly don't even know where I am going with this story.

He stared at the paper waiting for something to come to him, but as usual nothing did. He found that more than too often he has been having these moments of emptiness.

 **Why did she have to go?**

He asked himself this question that continually begged to be answered. Yet, there wasn't one.

 **Why wasn't I there to protect her? Was my pride in the way? Or was it simply because I didn't know of love and whether or not I felt that for her?**

They came and came; every question that he thought but had no answer to.

He covered his pale face with his hands, resting his elbows on the glass desk of his office. The office that he has spent way too much time in. The office that kept him from life.

Kept him from her.

His thoughts continued to be clouded until a hesitant knock came from his office door and the person popped their head from around it.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru, Mr. Eh - Byakuya is here to see you," Jaken stated not completely coming into the room in fear of his masters anger.

But anger was the last thing he felt at the moment because it's been the only thing he felt for the past two weeks.

 **My brother is the closest thing I have to family.**

Her words rang in his ears, but he choose to ignore them. He waved his hand to tell Jaken to let him in not bothering to even look up at him.

Jaken quickly left and not to much longer Byakuya walked in. Sesshomaru finally looked up from his hands as he watch the younger man sway his way across his office. He had a smirk on his face that easily gave way to all his emotion.

 **No one can pull off the emotionless face like you Sesshy.**

He has every emotion going through him right now, but he would never let her incredulous brother see them.

He got to the chair crossing one of his thin legs over the other and tossing his long dark ponytail over his shoulder. He wasn't cocky but he was definitely bold. He was 5 years younger than than Sesshomaru, but he would make everyone think they were the same age just from his presence. But then again some might not take Sesshomaru for his age either. Not a wrinkle touched his face and his body is of the highest caliber.

Byakuya's dark blue eyes could tell Sesshomaru that this conversation was not going to be easy on him.

"Sesshomaru you know the last thing my sister would ever want you to do is continue to sit in this office and waste away over sadness," Byakuya began with a loud sigh.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed to thin slits, "Do I look to be sad or 'wasting away' as you put it."

Byakuya once again sighed,"Yes you do. I may not know you like Kagura did but Sesshomaru I can see through you, and I know you cared for her just as much as she did for you."

Kagura may have hated her family absolutely as much as he did but the one person that she did come to trust was her younger brother. And she has on many occasions brought him around to get to know Sesshomaru. She hoped that her and Sesshomaru's future would involve him even though he kept in contact with their sadistic father. Who Kagura spent her life trying to get away from.

Her whole life.

"Shes gone now, so its time to move on,"Sesshomaru answered looking off at the wall.

"And have you? Have you finally moved on."

Sesshomaru looked him in the eyes again, with no emotion in his face. But he knew that Byakuya can see right through his tough facade. He could see that her death still haunted him. He has always had a knack for reading people and seeing through lies and deception, yet he was so good at doing them himself.

"Look we both know who is the cause of her death and I want him gone just as bad as you do, so why not-," Byakuya wasn't able to finish what he was saying before Sesshomaru had enough.

"You want him gone, his little pet... I doubt that... Why are you really here," Sesshomaru's voice was level but his tone was aggravated with unease.

"Oh yeah, Naraku sent me. He wanted me to tell you to give up or he'll do it for you yata-yata." Byakuya rolled his hand in an ongoing motion. No one understood how often Naraku would threaten sesshomaru but never get anywhere with it.

Sesshomaru slightly rolled his eyes. He didn't care for Naraku's idle threats but he wasn't careless enough to think that he wouldn't try something. He's been after his company for years and the main reason he met Kagura was because he sent her to "spy" on him. But with time she eventually fell for him realizing the terrible person her father is.

Sesshomaru looked at him one more time before putting on his glasses and picking up the papers in front of him to read.

"Is that all."

Byakuya gave one more sigh, he wasn't going to get to him anytime soon. He rose from the chair that he sat on and pulled on his black jacket to fix it and walked to the door.

"I miss her too Sesshomaru, I want you to know that. The only difference is, is that I am trying to do something about it."

With that he closed his office door and left through the hall headed for the exit. He can hear Jaken squabble a "Thanks for coming" from the outside of the room.

The moment he left Sesshomaru slapped the papers down on the desk. He didnt want to admit it but Byakuya was right. He hasn't done anything to get back at Naraku. He owned the most astound Publishing House in all of western America, he could have Naraku ruined in seconds. But he could never find the opportunity too, that man is as much of a coward that anyone can be. He has even had to go through the witness protection program. A cowardice man like that cleans his tracks or leaves none behind. If he honestly wanted to do something he would need help and not just Byakuya's.

First Chapter? Yeah short, but the rest might be longer. This was just a little intro I guess. Tell me how it was? And read some of my other stories if you want. None of them are finished so don't get happy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Not a bad first chapter huh? Well I hope not, but it was dry, doesn't explain anything. Well heres another chapter to let some edge off. Thanks for reading!**

 **Sesshomaru looked up to the clock across his office and saw that if was 6 minutes until 8 p.m.**

 **"** **I think I spent enough time looking at the walls here,"He scooted his chair back and put his jacket on that was on the back of his chair. He walked to the door, turned off the light, and locked his door. Usually this late no one was in the office, unless you have over time or didn't finish any of the work that you had due for the day.**

 **His building was 20 stories and his office was conveniently on the 20th floor. He preferred to be at the top, so that way no one below him could bother him. Let alone, he always believed that everyone else on this planet is below him, the type of attitude that caused him to build a building that high.**

 **He started his way down the hall to the elevator. The halls were dark beside the occasional lights every couple feet. It was quiet, the type that makes a loud person go insane. Even Sesshomaru had to think of something before he found him talking to himself. Once he got to the elevator he clicked the down arrow and the elevator opened, once he stepped in he clicked the one and waited for the elevator to descend.**

 **He rested on the rail of the elevator, this ride was going to take a while as usual. He rested his hand on the rail, and like a cheesy movie his memories of the many times he rode this elevator seem to find their way into his imagination.**

 **All the times he sat in silence for those doors to enter to the world, or listening to his assistant Jaken ramble on about his problems that sesshomaru didn't really care for. But the most memorable moment was the one day Kagura came to visit on his birthday. His next edition was coming out in 2 days and his lead editor was sick, so he had to stay at work a little late. Kagura insisted that they celebrate but he never found the appeal of aging another day. Its not like his face would really change. Hes looked the same since he was 20, and its not like he will start growing grey hair. He already had a head full of it.**

 ** _While he was rapidly looking over the sports section, Kagura walked into his office, much to Jakens disapproval, with a lit birthday cake. She had the whole office building come in and sing 'Happy Birthday' to him. He never realize how big his space really was until he saw that it could easily fit 150 people, comfortably. But, just as usual he didn't smile, just gave everyone a slight nod at the head of approval. Within a hour all the 'party' guests were gone home, and it was just him and Kagura._**

 **"** ** _What do you want to do? We can go for a movie, or dinner at a fancy restaurant. Its up to you , whatever you want," She enthusiastically questioned. She was strolling around his office looking at everything, and picking up any item she could get her hands on. Like a young kid in a toy shop._**

 ** _Sesshomaru was still reading over his magazine, before he looked up above his glasses and in his same stoic demeanor he responded with the one thing she didn't want to here._**

 **"** ** _I have work to do."_**

 ** _Kagura's back was to Sesshomaru when he said that. She stopped mid step and seized her tossing of a round glass ball that she found on the shelf of his office. She slowly turn to him, showing a quizzical face that was going to turn into anger in any second._**

 **"** ** _What do you mean you have...work? It's your birthday, you can take a day off and celebrate just this one time." her voice was restraint from the anger that seeped inside her. She a was an introverted person, but she was as hardheaded as a bull and always like to let off a little steam._**

 ** _Sesshomaru still didn't bother to give her a glance and flipped through the many pages._**

 **"** ** _Fine! Well then I will just go then!" Her response was shrill and as she slammed the door, she finally got Sesshomaru's attention. He looked up at her, as she marched her way down the hallway and leaving the building._**

 ** _This was how many nights went back then; Kagura always wanting to do something special with Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru always being too busy._**

 ** _Always too busy._**

 ** _And now as he looks back at that day, he wishes he had spent more time with her because you truly never know when it is going to be the last time you can._**

 ** _He watched her march pass the glass of his hallway and he thought to himself and figure that this must be really important for her. He quickly grabbed his jacket and wallet and turned out the light of his office. And as he closed his office door he saw Kagura waiting at the elevator door, her back turned to him. Her head was down, and he could tell that in that little amount of time, that she started crying. He walked fast to catch up to her, and the moment his saw the elevator doors opened, he started a long strided jog to try and get to her. Too often he made her cry, and too often he wasn't there to hold her and made her feel better. He made it to the elevator before the door can close, and just as she turned around to pressed the button; he caught her in his strong embrace, and kissed her. She ran her fingers through his long hair as there lips tangled into their emotional gesture of love._**

 **He was looking at the elevator door until it finally opened up on the last floor. He walked out of the office, and saw a bucket that told him that the janitor was cleaning, so they were going to lock up. He exited the building and was introduced to the dark sky and cool breeze, his favorite weather. He's never been much of the summer type. His white S400 Mercedes Benz was parked in his his usual spot right in front of the building, as he got inside of it. As he drove through the streets of Los Angeles his mind was completely captured. He has spent this whole week trying to forget about everything. But whenever he was in a familiar place, something would come up. One of those irritating memories that wouldn't let themselves sink into the depths of his mind and never come back.**

 **Everytime he pass by the grocery store he remembers all the times he was forced to go with Kagura to buy a bunch of unhealthy food, that he never really ate anyways. The furniture shop where he got some of his stuff and the park whenever he would go on a walk with her and his dogs Ah and Un. Everything in this city reminded him of her. He wanted to forget about her, he wanted to get her out of his mind. But he couldn't. He spent so much of his life not caring about anyone but himself. Then one day a little girl who needed a little help come in and changed his world. Though it may not seem like it to other people, to him, or even her; she did change his world.**

 **It was no secret he had money, and he didn't care how he spent it. He bought a new car every year, white of course. He went on an expensive vacation whenever he can, mainly due to Kagura. He even has 7 different homes around the world, but unlike what many people would things his house isn't a mansion that he can most definitely afford. He's never stayed in one house for a long time, and didn't think buying a huge one would make any sense. So he can pay for an outrageous mortgage, when he won't even use or go into 3/4 of the house.**

 **His house was big, but to reasonable expectations. It was two stories and it was clearly white, and didn't look like it was aged a year. It was rimmed with bright red roses and yellow lilies. He didn't care much for the flowers but kagura felt that it added a nice touch. Even now he didn't mind them, they were his 3 favorites colors; white, red, and yellow.**

 **He pulled up into his driveway and parked his car in front of the front door and walked up to his door.**

 ** **You're home late. I made dinner. But I doubt you're going to eat it anyways. I mean really you need to eat every once in a while, my cooking can't be that bad.****

 **He gave a loud sigh as he turned the key to open the door. He hung his jacket into the closet next to the front door and walked his way to his room. The house seemed so empty now she wasn't here. It was quiet and lonely. Though most of his life was already like this, it just seems like something new.**

 **He continued his usual routine, up until dinner. He knows how to cook, just wasn't that good, and honestly preferred he didn't have to eat his experiments.**

 ** **Guess its take out again.****

 **He sighed as he pulled out his cellphone and dialed that number to his and Kagura's favorite chinese restaurant, Tsing Tao. Whenever Kagura didn't feel like cooking she always ordered from there, and for the past week, that is all he has been eating. He knows he shouldn't, because ordering her favorite food is only going to continue to remind him of her. But he has just come to point where he can't help it. Once his food was order he sat down in his living room and read some messages on his phone as he waited for the meal.**

 **His couch was red, which he was pretty much forced to take. If it was up to him it would be white, everything would be white. But Kagura's favorite color was Red, and thought that out of everything white, a little hint of red would be beautiful. To that reasoning he couldn't argue, because of the few people that came into his house, they have loved it.**

 **The doorbell rang, and Sesshomaru got up to answer it. It was a scrawny kid who didn't look to be over 16.**

 **"** **Hello Sir, here's your meal," He handed him the bag and Sesshomaru his credit card.**

 **The kid swiped it and pressed a couple buttons, "Hey, I heard about Kagura. I'm sorry about your loss. She really was a great person."**

 **Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the kid. How had he known about her? Some random kid. He gave a low grunt and got his credit card back right before he closed the door on the kids face. He tossed the bag on the table and sat down in one of the chairs. He laid his face in his hands trying to rid himself of the irritation and sadness.**

 **"** **I'm never going to be able to forget her, am I?"**

 **The doorbell rang again, and with much hesitation he went to answer it. He opened the door but there was no one there until he looked down. It was a young girl.**

 **** **Cliffhanger? yeah, I am a jerk. Next Chapter will be up soon. Please Review and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"May I help you?" Sesshomaru's question was harsh, but the young girls didn't falter.

She looked to be about 7 or 8. She had long spiky black hair that reached down to her waist. Her eyes were a light brown, it was weird, but there was something that was so familiar about her.

He continued to stare at her until she finally lifted up her arm and handed him a note. She didn't even seem like she wanted to say a word to him. He took the note, and with one more glance at the young girl he opened it and read it:

 _Hey Sesshomaru,_

 _If you got this, then I guess the worst has happened for me to come to this. Sorry I couldn't be around anymore, and I am definitely sorry about what I have to tell you next. But I left specific instruction for Byakuya to give the young girl before you this note, because that is our daughter._

For just a instance his eyes widen in shock or possibly anger. He looked up from the note and at the young girl. She was still standing there and staring at him.

 **Speaking of familiar.**

He looked back at the note to finish reading.

 _I know the last thing you want to here is that you have a daughter and she is as old as she is. I know I shouldn't have kept her from you. And I definitely shouldn't have kept you from her. She got the same illness that I had got with her birth, and the doctor said that she wouldn't have lived for longer than a year, and I myself was suppose to die much sooner. So they took her and put her up for adoption. If you don't remember it was that long time period that I went off to college that we weren't together. I just didn't want you to have to worry about me dying and our child, if you just forgot about me. But in about 4 years, after I was much better and got my Masters... we ended up meeting eachother again. Life was going so great, I didn't want to ruin it with finally introducing her. I did visit her everyday, but I couldn't bring myself to telling you. She didn't grow up in the richest of places, so she won't know what it's like to live with you. But, she is one of the kindest young girls, and I really think you will like her. I know that I can't be there for you or her, but I truly am hoping that you can._

 _I really am Sorry._

 _xo, K._

With one more look, he folded the paper back into its trifolded formation, slipped it back into the envelope and put it inside of his back pocket. He knelt down to be closer to her, and looked her dead in the eyes. To some people this look may have been scary, but she didn't move an inch. She was definitely his daughter.

"Would you like to come in, I have Chinese," His tone was soft, but was a lot more sad than what he wanted to come out.

She simply nodded her head and walked past him and into his house. Sesshomaru rose from his squat and followed her. She already found her way into the dining room and was climbing into a chair. She set her big SpongeBob backpack on the floor next to her.

He walked to the sink to wash his hands and momentarily made both of their plates.

 **This is my daughter. My 8 year old daughter. I don't know what she even likes to eat, or where she is going to sleep, or what clothes she is going to where. I had a daughter for 8 years, and I didn't even know she existed. How could someone, his own flesh and blood be subdue to a life of poverty and ignorance.**

His thoughts were broken by a loud crack from glass. He looked down and realized he broke the plate with a fork. He was pushing so much anger and force, and it just snapped. He sighed. He took a quick glance at the girl, she was staring very intently. **She has to think I'm crazy by now?** He quickly got a new plate and refixed the meal. He set the plate down in front of her and his own plate in front of him. She was definitely his daughter, she wasn't saying a word, not even making a noise.

"So, what has your mom told you about me?

She was attempting to wrap some chow mein on her fork when she looked up at him. He can just see the sadness in her eyes. Kagura's death must have taken a toll on her, and even made her mute.

She ignored his question, as she continued to wrap the chow mein. She finally got the fork full into her mouth and as she chew a huge smile wiped across her face.

"You like Chinese?"

She nodded her head, putting more into her mouth.

 **Guess I know her favorite food, just like her mom.**

The memory made the corner of his mouth lift just for a second. Watching her eat brought a smile to his face. He didn't know why, but he had a strange liking for the girl, and he's only known she existed for 30 minutes. Some father-daughter attraction maybe?

Another 10 minutes and they were both done. They continued to eat in silence. He didnt want to push her into saying anything, not yet. But he knows there was so much that she could tell him and he was really itching to know it. He pushed his chair back and walked around the table to her.

"Can I take your plate now, I am going to wash it out,"He reached out his hand.

She shook her head making him raise an eyebrow.

"If it's okay with you, can I wash the dishes."

He was idle was a moment. It was the first time he heard her voice. It was soft and even though she was asking a question, she held a lot of authority. Not just that.

 **She wants to clean her own dish. Why? Is she shy around me? I can't have this.**

"Why do you want to wash your plate? You don't have to be shy around me. This is your house now, okay," his voice a soft but harsh. He didn't talk to her like if she was a child, but an adult. It reminded him of the same thing he said to Kagura one time.

 _It was high school, their Senior year. Kagura and sesshomaru were partners for Science and she was over his house for a study session. Back in the day, before they could even admit their feelings for eachother. It was late and she had to get home but she never did like going home. She hated her father, and her mother passed away when she was a child. So she spent as much time she could anywhere but there._

 _"Shouldnt you be getting ready to go?"_

 _She flipped open her phone and looked at the time, "Yep."_

 _"Guess your not going to are you?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _He looked up at her. She kept her feelings so bottled up back then. Looking at her face would be the only indication of what she was feeling or thinking._

 _She was reading her book, avoiding eye contact. But the way she wraps her hair behind or ear, or tap her finger on her lip was always the only reason he could tell she was sad or unsure about herself. She did it every time, like a force of habit. He figured it must have been some psychological disorder that occurred from having to deal with her father. But he never questioned her. Over time it really did start to become something he liked to see._

 _At that very time as he watched her twiddling with herself, it hurt him. It hurt him that she felt so trapped in a world he found so free. It pained him to see her sad, when he always had the opportunity to be happy. It killed him, that she couldn't be free from her father when he cared and respected his father so much. They were complete opposites and he hated that._

" _Kagura," He voice was still with authority._

 _She looked up from her book, she raised her eyebrows in confusion at the change of his tone._

" _Geez, if you don't want me to stay, I won't. I just rather...," She trailed off deciding not to finish that sentence._

 _He narrowed his eyes in his renowned stare, "You just rather...?"_

 _He wasn't mad at her, he just knew that the only way to push her into actually speaking was her thinking he was mad. He hated doing it to her, but he needed to find out._

" _I just find being here with you better, I hate being at home, and I just like spending time with you I guess," She started to blush as she looked off to her side. She never thought that she would say that to him, but those have been her feelings for a very long time now._

 _But when you have a crush on the most popular guy in school, and probably the whole female population of the school does to; you don't really get a chance to tell him. Getting to be his study partner honestly was the luckiest thing that has ever happened in her life. Though, that's not really saying much since he life didn't consist of any luck at all._

 _He looked at Kagura criss-crossed on his bedroom floor, " You don't have to go."_

 _She looked at him for a second, and then back at her book._ _ **She so insecure.**_

" _What do you mean," She wrapped her hair behind her ear again._

 _He sighed, "You know what I mean. If you don't want to go, you don't have to."_

 _Now she was actually looking at him. She couldn't believe what he was staying. He would let her stay here with him? In his home, just because she didn't want to go to her own? But why? This guy that had ignored her for almost 4 years is telling her that she can practically live with him._

" _I...," None the less she was speechless. Should she accept. She knows that her father would never just let her leave. Let alone, he knew nothing of her father. He was a huge drug lord, that could get anyone killed in the matter of seconds. If something was to ever happen to Sesshomaru, she would never be able to live with herself._

" _Stop sounding so unsure, you know you want to," He stood up and walked over to his bed. It was a huge king sized bed, that could fit multiple people in it at once. He moved the pillows around so that it was made for two people. He walked into his closet, and pulled out a large light pink blanket and was going to walk it over to the bed. He looked at her face and already knew._

" _Relatives sent me birthday presents, and mistook me for a girl."_

 _She laughed, "Yeah, I can see the mistake."_

 _He glared at her while throwing the blanket on the bed._

" _So are you staying or what. I can drive you over there to get clothes and you stuff"_

 _She let out a loud breath, "I would, but my father. He wouldn't be so happy with me not coming home."_

 _He picked up his keys, walking out the door, "Were going to see him now."_

 _She scurried to her feet, dropping her books on the ground, "What. NO!"_

 _He was already outside the door. She ran after him, as they started down the stairs. He said a quick "I'm going out for a while. Kagura is going to be staying with us, due to bad house arrangements", to Kaede, the lady that takes care of his house, and out the front door. She simply smiled. Kagura knew that his whole family liked her, and liked that Sesshomaru was getting too know someone who can really be his friend. He got into his white Challenger, and started the engine. Kagura walked over to the passenger seat window. He rolled it down._

" _Are you coming, or do I have to go alone."_

 _They had a stare down for about 5 seconds until she gave in._

" _Fine, but you don't know what you are getting yourself into," She got into his car and they sped off._

 _It didn't take long to get to her house. He was a rich boy, and Kagura's family was almost as prosperous. Her father became the biggest drug lord in the country. He gets away with everything, because he was smart, and no law or court attorney could prove him guilty. He would know because they have tried multiple times and each time he gets off. That's why kagura never thought to go off on her own, because he would only find her. He had connections with everyone._

 _They pulled up to a dark brown, 2 story house. It was more like a mansion, one of those dream houses you see in Magazines. He turned off the car, and the both of them got out. Of course there were people standing at the gate that surrounded their house. One of the guys looked at Kagura and the at Sesshomaru, and after a minute they opened the gate. The two of them walked along the long path up to the front door. Their yard is pretty plane with roses and things, and it had a water fountain, but other than that it was pretty normal._

 _Sesshomaru looked at Kagura, "You will be fine. Does your dad make you that nervous?"_

 _Kagura shook her head, "I'm not worried about me, I am worried about you."  
_ _Sesshomaru smirked for a second. It took kagura's breath away._ _ **Why would he be smirking, does he not know who my dad is.**_ _They got to the front door, and she rung the doorbell. It wasn't soon after that a man in a dark suit opened the door. He just looked at kagura._

" _Glad you're home, thanks for dropping her off," He grabbed her by her forearm, forcing her into the house, and closing the door in his face._

 _He stopped the door and pushed it back open, grabbing Kagura's arm from the man._

" _Hey!"_

" _Lets go."_

 _Kagura looked at him shocked. She never thought he was the aggressive type._

" _Hey, you can't be in here."_

 _The man came forward grabbing his shoulder. Sesshomaru reached his right arm up grabbing his hand twisting it as he turned around to face him. The man grunt trying to release his grip but Sesshomaru was too strong. Kagura stood there watching, and she wasn't going to stop him. She's been wanting someone to kick his ass for a long time now. She was more shock that it was Sesshomaru that will be doing it. She knew he wasn't a pushover or anything, but he wasn't the most buff around and didn't look to intimidating. Well of course besides when he glares at you. For someone reason that glare alone can kill someone._

 _Sesshomaru twisted his arm a little more until you heard a crack which caused the man to fall to his knees in agony. Sesshomaru finally let go, and the man held on to his arm, cursing under his breath._

" _Come on," he ordered Kagura._

 _She showed him her father's study which of course was heavily guarded right now. She was going to walk into it, until one of the men stopped her._

" _Who is he?"_

 _He gestured his head towards Sesshomaru._

 _Kagura sighed, "You guys really get annoying. Hes is a business partner for dad. Just let him through."_

 _The man cracked the door wide enough for him to get in and closed the door back. It was a second later that the door opened and the two walked forward, until Sesshomaru let his arm out._

" _You stay here, I will be quick."_

 _Just like that he went in, and the man closed the door._

 _Sesshomaru was greeted by her father's shrill voice._

" _Hello Mr. Taisho, is there something we must speak of."_

 _Of course Naraku would know who he was, Sesshomaru's father is the head of the Police Department and Judge. Naraku has met him on many occasions in the past. But Naraku knew to never come across him. His father was much more powerful than Naraku, and Naraku knows if his father tried, he would easily put Naraku away. The only reason his father hasn't, is because Naraku pays a lot of funds for his father's campaigns and such thing. Yes, its bribery, but it was a large contribution. And besides Naraku has never actually done anything to him or his family. And his choice of business is up to him and whoever wants to work with him. It becomes his problem when he gets caught and the police are forced to take it into account._

 _Sesshomaru watched him, waiting to see if he would try and do anything. But he just sat there with his mischievous smirk. His office was big, and he sat behind a desk piled up with paper. He was confused, what can someone in his 'profession' do with a lot of papers._

 _"I'm keeping Kagura with me from now on. This isnt a suitable 'home' for someone, especially a young lady."_

 _He stared so fiercely at him._

 _Naraku's smirk rose as he pushed his chair back and walked over to Sesshomaru. Even at Sesshomaru's much younger age, he had Naraku by a inch or two. He stepped back resting on his desk as he crossed his leg over the other._

 _"You want her to stay with you?"_

 _Sesshomaru nodded, "I'm sure you have no problem," he turned around heading back for the door. He knew Naraku wouldn't put up a fight, he would do anything to stay in his father's 'good graces"._

 _"You sure daddy would be okay with having_ _ **my**_ _daughter around," He asked before sesshomaru could leave out the door._

 _He opened door as he gave Naraku side eye, and simply walked out. Kagura was waiting outside of the door looking nervous. The moment she saw Sesshomaru come out, she ran to him_

" _Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're still alive."_

 _He raised an eyebrow at him for a second and then start to walk off, "Why are you surprised?"_

 _She followed after him,"I just... nothing. What did he say?"_

" _He didn't care. Where's your room?"_

 _Kagura stopped in her tracks. Her dad didn't care, she has been trying to leave for years, but one person comes around and he 'doesn't care'. What could he have said or done?_

 _She took him to her room. She opened the door. Her room was huge, and she even had her own balcony._

" _Get whatever you want. You're staying with me,_ _ **my house is your house now."**_

 _Kagura looked at him, she didn't know what to say or do. She was literally standing next to her savior, who fixed all of her problems within moments._

Sesshomaru blinked getting out of his day dream. She was still looking at him. He rubbed his hand over his face with a loud sigh. He took her plate and went to the sink and put them in there.

"Its fine, Ell will come in, in the morning and clean them. Are you tired?"

The young girl nodded her head, getting out of the chair and grabbing her bag.

"Ok, come on. You can stay in Kagura's - uh - you're mom's old room."

She looked at him confused, but slipped her small, fragile hands in his much larger grip. They started to walk together, up the stairs.

"When I first bought this house, your mom didn't feel comfortable sleeping with me. So she had her own room for a while."

The young girl nodded her head again.

"I just realized I haven't got you're name. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

They began walking up the curved staircase. She didn't answer right away, because she was looking at the pictures that were on the wall as they climbed the stairs. Sesshomaru gave up waiting, and she continued walking.

They got to the top of the stairs, and he walked her down the long white hall to the last room.

"Rin. My name is Rin."

Sesshomaru looked down at her, and if the human eye was even fast enough, you might have been able to see his smile.

"Well Rin, this is your room."

He opened the door for her, revealing the old memory of her mother's momentos.

 **Chapter 3 done! Sorry it took me so long. But for anyone that is curious, I am going to have a lot of those flashback because this is Sesshomaru and Kagura story. I had to put RIn in, because I mean it's Rin, how can I not. Thanks for reading, and please review.**


End file.
